


L'appel du toboggan

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Enfance, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Récit original : l'horreur se trouve parfois au détour d'un jeu d'enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel du toboggan

\- Je sais bien qu'il faut que jeunesse se passe, mais il me fatigue. À mon âge on aime le calme.

L'homme observait son petit-fils en train de jouer avec bonheur. Il était adorable, c'est vrai, un vrai petit ange à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Il n'y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. C'est juste... qu'il était incroyablement usant et fatigant. Si on lui avait cloué les pieds au plancher, il en aurait arraché les lattes et serait parti courir avec en s'esclaffant. Et sa propension à déclencher des bêtises et à ignorer le danger était devenue source de tension dans la famille. D'où le fait qu'on le lui colle. Pour pouvoir "respirer un peu". Peuh ! Ils n'auraient pas dû le faire, alors. Il avait commencé tout petit, en plus. La première fois qu'il l'avait gardé, il s'était rendu compte que "le phénomène", comme il l'appelait, avait réussi à déplacer son parc de près d'un mètre à force de le secouer. Il avait aussi presque ébouillanté le chat par un savant jet de peluche qui avait enclenché une impressionnante réaction en chaîne. Le tout avec un sourire désarmant.

En vérité, il lui arrivait de se demander parfois si ce petit n'avait pas un problème, mais les parents d'aujourd'hui ne supportaient pas la moindre réflexion et il avait eu son lot de réprimandes de la part de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la maison. Il était peut-être un vieux con, mais lui et sa femme n'avaient pas refilé les enfants aux grands-parents chaque fois que possible. Il avait parfois l'impression qu...

\- JULIEN ! Tu ne sautes pas de l...

L'homme regarda son petit-fils atterrir lourdement et se cogner la tête contre le montant du toboggan, se la frotter d'un air grognon puis repartir en riant derrière les autres enfants. Il se rassit et laissa son cœur se calmer. Ces coups de sang ne lui faisaient pas du bien, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il n'était probablement pas le seul dans ce cas. En dehors des nounous ignorant superbement les enfants dont elles avaient la garde, des jeunes mamans plus occupées à surfer sur le net qu'à surveiller le fruit de leurs entrailles et de grand-mères attendries par toutes les stupidités que faisait leur descendance, il y avait une autre personne qui observait attentivement son rejeton. Ce dernier était difficile à ne pas repérer, déjà en raison de la ressemblance, et aussi parce qu'il était aussi turbulent que son petit-fils. Il avait d'ailleurs failli faire tomber le toboggan en se balançant au sommet. L'individu qui le surveillait était venu s'installer sur le banc. Encore un de ces étrangers. Il avait l'air contrarié. Enfin probablement... en fait il avait du mal à lire les expressions de ces gens. Non pas qu'il soit raciste, hein ! Enfin il n'en avait pas l'impression en tous cas.

\- C'est que ça bouge, hein ! Le tourbillon qui essaie de remonter le toboggan c'est mon petit-fils. Je dois dire qu'il est assez usant.

L'individu s'efforça de lui répondre dans un français assez approximatif mais globalement compréhensible. Il semblait penser que son fils (ou petit-fils, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris) avait du mal à se faire accepter à l'école. C'était des choses qui arrivaient, lui-même avait connu ça quand son père avait emmené la famille dans une autre région où il avait trouvé un travail. Nouveau décor, nouvel accent, nouvelles habitudes. C'était pas toujours facile. Oh là là... Le petit se tenait immobile en haut du toboggan, mauvais signe, qu'allait-il encore...

\- Julien, écoute papy et arrête de faire des NON TU FAIS PAS Ç... ah, mais il me fatigue !

Il se leva pour aller ramasser son petit-fils qui, pour une fois, s'était mis à pleurer. Il faut dire que tenter une galipette sur un toboggan c'était une idée d'une intelligence folle. Cet imbécile était passé par-dessus le bord, on se demande bien comment, et était tombé par terre. Bon il était pas tombé de bien haut, mais il arrivait vite. Alors qu'il approchait, une masse tomba sur l'enfant. L'autre petite terreur l'avait imitée, forcément... Sauf que lui ne s'était pas fait mal car il avait bénéficié d'un matelas humain. Il le regarda partir de plus belle et ramassa son petit-fils qui s'était écorché.

\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Ouiiiii !  
\- Eh bien ça t'apprendra ! Quand papy dit non, tu l'écoutes et tu obéis ! De toute façon il est l'heure de rentrer. Non tu ne remontes pas, on y va. Allez viens.

L'homme se retourna pour aller chercher les affaires du petit, mais l'expérience le poussa à pivoter immédiatement pour récupérer son petit-fils qui remontait déjà le toboggan tout en pleurant.

\- J'ai dit non ! Allez hop !

Un bruit étrange attira son attention alors qu'il tenait son petit-fils à bout de bras. Ah oui, quand même... le petit monstre de tout à l'heure avait apparemment réussi à desceller le pied du Donald à bascule à force de trop se balancer. Bon, les services techniques en entendraient sûrement parler. Ce coup-ci l'individu se leva et alla redresser sa descendance sans trop se presser. Faites des gosses, tiens. Et puis surtout refourguez-les à d'autres après... Alors qu'il rhabillait son petit-fils qui continuait à pleurer -essentiellement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner sur le toboggan, d'ailleurs- il entendit les cris stridents de l'autre enfant qui réduisait en pièce la bascule défaillante. L'adulte l'observait sans réaction. Encore un de ces parents amorphe infoutus de tenir leurs enfants.

\- Ah mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Mais d'où ça vient ce truc répugnant ? C'est quand même pas de la m... du caca ? Y en a un qui s'est fait dessus sur le toboggan ? Non c'en est pas, on dirait. Ah, ta grand-mère va être furieuse, ta salopette neuve ! T'en as aussi dans les cheveux, mais d'où ça sort ce truc ?

Il sortit un mouchoir en papier pour nettoyer un peu de la substance noire et visqueuse, avant de renoncer. Puis la lumière se fit. Ça devait être l'autre petit, présentement en train d'arracher du sol un des poteaux entourant le parc de jeu, qui avait laissé ça sur le toboggan. Foutus étrangers mal élevés. Enfin, si ça se trouve l'adulte aussi craignait d'intervenir de peur de se faire enguirlander par les parents. Il prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et se mit en route pour la maison. Il faudrait donner un bain au petit avant de passer à table et mettre les vêtements au sale. En passant à côté de l'adulte, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

\- Vous savez, vous ne lui rendez pas forcément service en le laissant faire tout ce qu'il veut. Enfin, j'imagine que je suis dans la même situation que vous. Si je dis quelque chose on m'envoie paître.

L'individu émit un borborygme ressemblant à une excuse embarrassée et fit un geste à son petit qui avait commencé à ronger l'écorce d'un arbre pour se calmer.

\- Ah, c'est pas facile quand ils font des colères comme ça... Bon allez, nous il faut qu'on y aille. Bonne journée !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il repensa à ces étrangers et se dit que leur intégration serait probablement encore plus difficile que celle des Maghrébins qu'il avait vu arriver quand il était petit et que son propre grand-père haïssait depuis la guerre d'Algérie. Quelle place ces Mangeurs d'âmes allaient-ils se faire dans le pays ? Il les plaignait un peu, car la vie ne devait pas être facile pour un réfugié Cthulhu dans le monde humain moderne.


End file.
